


The Beauty of Rationalisation

by AFey



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFey/pseuds/AFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison. A list of the things she said she'd never do in her office. And the one thing she never imagined she'd do. Includes Addison/Charlotte so if that's not your thing... From memory, set around S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Rationalisation

Addison used to have a list of things she would not do in her office at Oceanside Wellness Group.

**1\. Screw inappropriate men.**

She failed on that score when Mark visited L.A with his daughter.

  
It was totally unplanned sex. Unprotected. Inappropriate. But, hot and kinky.

  
Still, she could write that off as a momentarily lapse of judgement brought on by some conditioned response to seeing him naked.

  
He drops his boxers; she jumps his bones. For all her faults, she's not stupid.

**2\. Kiss her best friend's ex-husband.**

This one, she managed to resist. Barely. And if she was being honest, Sheldon knocking on the door saved her from crossing the line and betraying her friend even more.

  
It's barely a pass mark, but she'll take it since she's failed at so many other things.

**3\. Fool around with a Quack.**

Pete accused her of moving to L.A because of him. Which was definitely not true. At all. And they've been skirting some weird line lately between friends who fuck occasionally to friends that want to do more than fuck. It's strange. And complicated.

  
Even more so, when she stops and thinks about Lucas and Violet and all the myriad of reasons as to why it is a completely screwed-up arrangement.

  
But the one item she forgot to add to the list. The one thing Addison never contemplated ever doing in her office...

**4\. Making out with a hot sexologist on her desk.**

It started with just two words.

  
"Panties, off."

  
Addison's still not sure how they got to the point where that was a likely command. She's even more puzzled as to why removing her panties was the immediate response. But it was.

  
And now, she has her legs over Charlotte's shoulders and there's a tongue delving into places she's fairly sure no man's tongue has ever been. It's a tongue that teases and probes and drives her crazy and is inevitably pushing her to what she suspects will be a mind-blowing orgasm.

  
And since it's not on the list of things she'd never do in her office, there's no need to feel guilty.

  
Addison has always been a believer in the beauty of rationalisation.

 


End file.
